In the motion picture industry, motion picture cameras are often maintained in filming position through a support system or platform. For relative fixed filming, the camera may be supported on a dolly. To enhance camera mobility, the dolly may be mounted on wheels or tracks. However, these dolly type camera support systems are only suitable for limited mobility and filming operations. To enhance portability of the camera and to free the camera from these dolly type support systems during filming, a number of portable camera support systems have been designed.
One of these portable camera support systems is designed to allow smooth and steady movement of the supported camera through the use of a supportive vest worn by an operator. The systems generally consist of a central support pole with the camera mounted either above or below "a sled". The sled supports a battery power supply, a viewing screen and associated electronics. A support arm which consists of three joints with springs between them is attached to the vest. This arm absorbs movement from the body and isolates any movement from the support pole which is attached to the other end of the arm by means of a gimbal. The system is balanced by sliding the camera either forwards or backwards on a track. The camera is moved until a balanced interface point between the operator and the system is located at the appropriate place on the support pole with the aid of the gimbal.
While functional, these steady camera type support systems have several disadvantages. For example, the range of vertical movement for the supported camera is very limited and is confined to the approximate vertical range of between 18 to 24 inches. In addition, these support systems do not allow for the camera to tilt without tilting the entire support system which takes away much of the system's desired stability.
Support systems designed primarily for maintaining a steady camera are also very heavy and generally require extensive training and practice before an operator can become proficient in their use. The weight limits operator movement with a camera to the pace of a quick walk which in turn, limits the camera tracking capability to relatively slow moving objects. In addition, the setup time for these type of camera support systems is relatively extensive and the cost is quite expensive.
A second type of mobile camera support systems are based on the use of a spring-wound camera known as "The Eymo". Although these Eymo type systems are lighter in weight and more mobile than the steady type support systems, they also have several severe drawbacks. For example, the Eymo is a non-reflex camera which does not allow the camera operator to view the frame line of the image being photographed. This lack of precise framing is rarely acceptable in a professional setting. In addition, the camera lenses which can be used with a Eymo type camera and support system are limited in number and are not of the highest optical quality. The camera used in this system is also generally limited to 100 foot spools of film which are not readily available.
It is seen, therefore, that a need exists for a portable camera support system which will accept and be useable with a range of reflex-type motion picture camera and lens systems of the kinds conventionally used in the motion picture industry. There is also a need for such a system to provide acceptable camera stability when being moved and which is versatile in terms of the range of camera positions possible. The portable camera support system should also be light in weight and useable without extensive training and should also be structurally simple so that it can be purchased or rented at comparatively low cost.
An additional disadvantage of the available camera support systems is their limited adaptability for supporting a camera on a moving vehicle. In fact, the number of realistic camera placement positions on a moving vehicle is quite limited because of the inherent bulky nature of the automobile-attachable camera support platforms and systems. Currently, mounting a motion picture camera to an automobile or other moving vehicle entails a significant amount of time, effort, and talent to properly secure the camera. With an automobile, a camera platform is typically mounted across the hood. Alternatively, camera platforms are attached to either the driver-side door or the passenger-side door of the vehicle. The camera is then secured to the platform for filming. The major disadvantage of these currently used systems is the size and weight of the platforms as well as the time required for set-up and tear-down. These size and weight limitations of the camera and support system requires that the vehicle be of a minimum size and overall weight and thus, restricts the types of vehicles which can be used.
It is therefore seen, that there is also a need for a portable camera support system which can support standard as well as specially adapted motion picture cameras relative to a vehicle or other supporting foundation. The camera support system should provide acceptable camera stability when the vehicle is moved and be positionable at a number of different locations on the moving vehicle in a relatively short period of time.